Ombres
by Nemaja
Summary: OS Klaine. Kurt a un secret. Qui le ronge et l'enferme.


Cet OS est sans doute l'écrit le plus personnel que j'ai produit. Je l'ai écris entre deux et trois heures du matin, et il vous apparaîtra sans doute comme étrange. J'espère tout de même que cela vous plaira. Merci d'avance pour votre lecture.

Nema

* * *

**Ombres  
**

It's a lonely road  
For the tired man  
And they can see it in your face  
And you'll be home in spring  
I can wait till then  
I heard you're on the big train

[Gale Song - The Lumineers]

* * *

J'ai rencontré Blaine au détour d'un couloir de l'université pendant mon troisième jour de cours. Ou le quatrième. Il m'a bousculé, s'est retourné pour s'excuser et j'ai remarqué qu'il avait de beaux yeux et une coupe de cheveux affreuse. Dans les films, c'est à ce moment que le héros tombe follement amoureux et qu'on sait qu'on de dirige vers un happy end niais, auquel on parviendra par une liste de péripéties toutes plus tordues et clichées les unes que l'autre, avant une prise de conscience miraculeuse. Mais nous ne sommes pas dans un film. Alors j'ai juste noté qu'il avait les yeux dorés et j'ai continué ma route. Sans même me retourner. L'université est immense, et je n'allais sans doute pas le revoir de sitôt. A vrai dire, je l'ai oublié presque immédiatement. J'avais d'autres choses à penser.

Un courant d'air froid dans mon cœur par exemple.

Quelques semaines plus tard, je l'ai revu, nonchalamment adossé à coté du piano poussiéreux et branlant d'un bar étudiant, discutant avec une fille blonde. Il sirotait une bière, je crois. Je ne sais plus. Ce n'est sans doute pas très important. Je ne l'ai pas reconnu tout de suite, c'est en m'approchant pour voir s'il y avait moyen d'utiliser le piano que j'ai reconnu les yeux dorés. Je suis physionomiste, les visages me restent en tête. C'est ainsi, et cela n'avait sans doute pas de lien avec lui. Toutefois, quelque chose chez lui semblait différent, et je ne me rappelais plus très bien de ce qui m'avait perturbé quand je l'avais rencontré la première fois. J'étais avec Santana, une de mes meilleures amies, et c'est elle qui lui a parlé la première :

- Hey ! Moyen d'utiliser le piano ? On est à NYCU en musique, alors on évite de perdre une occasion d'animer un jeudi soir morne.

Je me rappelle qu'il a sourit. Il est possible que j'ai ajouté "beau sourire" à la liste de ses qualités. Mais comme j'avais toujours du mal à relever les coins de ma bouche naturellement, je n'ai rien dit, laissant à Santana de parler.

- Hey ! Pas de problèmes, si vous voulez bien partager la scène avec des humbles étudiants d'art dramatique. Je suis Blaine et voici Quinn.

C'est ce jour là que j'ai appris à le connaitre. Son prénom d'abord, puis son amour du théâtre, comment Quinn et lui s'était rencontré et cherchaient maintenant à rencontrer des étudiants d'autres sections. J'ai alors trouvé ce qui avait changé chez lui : il n'avait plus de gel. Ses cheveux frisaient librement. J'ai pensé pour la première fois qu'il était beau.

Mais ce n'est toujours pas à ce moment là que je suis tombé amoureux. Même s'il me faisait rire, je trainais toujours une ombre invisible derrière moi.

* * *

Nous sommes devenus amis quelque part entre le mois d'octobre et de décembre. J'ai pris l'habitude d'aller au bar le jeudi avec Santana, et comme lui et Quinn s'y rendaient le même jour, nous avons commencé à nous réunir autour d'une table pour refaire le monde jusqu'à la fermeture, et je me battais le lendemain avec Santana pour savoir lequel de nous deux resterait le plus longtemps éveillé à notre première heure du cours du vendredi. Il m'a demandé mon numéro un jour et je lui ai donné. Dès lors, une ou deux fois par semaine, me parvenait une réflexion quelconque à laquelle je répondais sans avoir besoin de me forcer.

J'ai ajouté d'autres points positifs au cours de l'hiver. Blaine était intelligent, cultivé, drôle et partageait la plupart de mes gouts artistiques. Tant pis s'il aimait le football et moi le tennis. Surtout, Blaine était de mon bord. Et cette idée ne me laissait plus tout à fait indifférent. J'aurais pu être amoureux à ce moment, au milieu d'une soirée d'automne grisâtre et froide, juste après un rire. Tomber, comme cela, tout simplement, dans les affres de l'amour. Je ne crois pas vraiment au coup de foudre, qu'on soit instantanément amoureux d'une personne. Pour moi, l'amour est progressif. Une découverte de l'autre, et un attachement, de plus en plus complexe, qui fait que l'on a toujours une envie supplémentaire de discuter, de voir l'autre, parce qu'on se sent mieux avec lui qu'avec les autres. Et même si je tenais déjà à lui, je n'avais pas ce désir incontrôlable de trouver une excuse pour lui parler. Une semaine pouvait se passer sans que je ressente le besoin de lui parler, sans que j'attende le jeudi avec impatience.

Mais il serait faux de dire que je ne voyais pas son nom s'afficher sur mon écran avec un certain plaisir. Et mes ombres se faisaient moins présentes quand il était là.

Après les vacances de Noël, je l'ai vu changer. Je suis un bon marieur, j'ai casé mes amis plus souvent que je ne pourrais compter, je connais les signes. Une porte tenue, une accolade un peu trop longue, des messages qui se font plus nombreux. Cela ne m'a pas effrayé, c'était flatteur de se sentir apprécié. Mais j'ignorais toujours quels étaient mes sentiments à son égard. Je n'avais pas l'impression d'être amoureux. Mais je n'avais pas envie de le repousser. Alors je l'ai laissé faire, sans ni confirmer ou repousser. Et cela semblait lui convenir comme ça. J'attendais de voir ce qu'il se passerait, s'il se passait un jour quelque chose.

* * *

Il m'a embrassé pour la première fois le 7 février à deux heures du matin, devant la porte de la chambre étudiante. Les filles n'étaient pas venues ce soir-là, préférant s'accorder une séance de manucure auquel hommes n'étaient pas conviés. J'avais donc passé la soirée avec Blaine uniquement. Ce n'était pas un rencard toutefois, nous buvions simplement, détendus, comparant nos cours et critiquant nos professeurs. Rien n'avait laissé prédire la fin de la soirée, même si nous avions peut-être plus bu que d'habitude, sans nos amies pour nous limiter. Il m'a raccompagné devant chez moi, et alors que je m'apprêtais à lui souhaiter bonne nuit, il a avancé sa bouche contre la mienne, et j'ai senti sa chaleur contre la peau. Il m'a embrassé d'abord au coin de la bouche, à moitié sur la joue, comme pour me demander mon accord. Et comme il était chaud et comme j'avais besoin de me sentir moins vide, j'ai tourné la tête, ouvrant la bouche, permettant à nos langues de se caresser lentement. Il sentait l'alcool, mais moi aussi, donc ce n'était pas important. Je l'ai laissé nouer ses mains autour de ma taille et j'ai laissé le vide, le plaisir envahir mon corps. Je me sentais léger, grisé par son corps pressé contre le mien et je l'ai laissé rentrer chez moi.

Mon lit était trop petit pour nous deux, et il grinçait horriblement, mais on s'en est accommodés. Rien n'aurait pu arrêter cette fièvre brûlante qui nous prenait ainsi, sans répit, qui nous laissait le souffle court. C'était bien. C'était bon. Je me sentais bien, comme cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Après, tandis qu'il s'endormait tranquillement à mes côtés, je resté éveillé quelques minutes, écoutant les bruits de New York, ne pensant rien. Calme. j'ai fermé les yeux, bercé par le bruit chaud de sa respiration, et je me suis endormi.

Le matin, lorsque je me suis réveillé, il était toujours là. Je n'avais pas peur qu'il soit parti mais je me suis tout de même senti rassuré. Il me regardait, assis sur le lit, de ses grands yeux dorés, et pour la première fois, j'ai senti comme un léger pincement au cœur. Très doux, comme si les morceaux de mon âme brisée commençaient à se recoller. Il a ouvert la bouche, comme pour me dire quelque chose, puis l'a refermée, avant de se pencher vers moi pour m'embrasser. Et comme il était toujours aussi chaud et que je me sentais bien avec lui, je ne l'ai pas repoussé.

Je crois que l'on peut dire que nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble. Notre relation était composée de beaucoup de discussions animées en public, et de beaucoup de silences calmes et de bouches chaudes en privé. Je ne lui demandais rien, et il n'exigeait rien de plus de moi. Nous nous voyions, nous nous embrassions, et mes soucis s'envolaient pour un instant. Je l'appréciais beaucoup. Je ne pouvais toujours pas placer de mots sur mes sentiments, mais il ne me demandait pas de le faire. Nous avons commencé à nous voir plus souvent. Et puis, un jour, Santana a découvert l'affaire, et nous nous sommes apparu comme un couple aux yeux du monde. Ce n'était pas si mal, de pouvoir tenir quelqu'un pendant les chansons tristes d'un concert, d'avoir toujours quelqu'un pour m'accompagner au cinéma, au musée, faire du shopping. J'aimais cette idée de pouvoir toujours compter sur lui.

Un jour, il m'a demandé pourquoi je ne parlais jamais de mon passé si ce n'est par allusions. J'ai haussé les épaules, et je l'ai embrassé. Il n'a pas insisté. Mais déjà, je savais qu'il reviendrait à l'attaque un autre jour. Et j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir lui en parler.

* * *

Le 18 avril, alors que nous comptions deux mois et quelques d'une relation à la fois étrange et rassurante, lorsque nous étions étendus sur son lit un peu plus grand que le mien, il m'a dit, sans même me regarder, les yeux fixés sur son plafond blanc :

" Je t'aime."

Les mots, les fameux mots. Ceux auxquels je ne pouvais toujours pas répondre sans sentir ma gorge se bloquer. Alors je n'ai rien dit, et un profond silence est tombé entre nous. Mais il a continué, sans s'offusquer, sans s'occuper de mon manque de réponses.

" Je t'aime. Depuis que je t'ai bousculé dans ce couloir, et je sais que toi aussi tu m'apprécies. Et je sais que tu ne peux pas me répondre. Je le sais parce que je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose de brisé en toi. Parce que je ne connais rien de ton passé, rien de toi. parce que tes regards vides me font peur, quand tu crois que je ne te vois pas sombrer dans tes pensées. Parce que j'ai l'impression que tu vas te briser d'une seconde à l'autre, comme du papier de verre. Malgré tes beaux sourires, Kurt, je sais que quelque chose en toi manque, que tu es enfermé dans ta souffrance. Et j'ai besoin que tu m'en parles. Que tu arrêtes de me rassurer avec tes faux sourires, tes faux rires. J'ai besoin de comprendre pourquoi tu ne prends jamais d'initiatives. J'ai besoin de comprendre de quoi tu as peur. Alors s'il te plait, dis-le moi."

Les larmes ont commencé à rouler sur mes joues. Ce qu'il disait était vrai, naturellement. J'étais figé par mes peurs secrètes. J'ai ouvert la bouche, tenté de parler, mais seuls mes sanglots sont sortis, et je me suis mis à trembler sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Parce que j'étais faible. Je l'ai vu hésiter, puis me prendre dans ses bras, avant de murmurer :

"Shhh. Je suis là, tout va bien. Je ne t'en veux pas. J'attendrais que tu sois prêt. Je serais là pour toi, je te le jure. Je ne bouge pas d'ici. Promis."

Mais le lendemain, je me suis réveillé seul. Le lit froid, je me suis levé, et je suis allé dans ma salle de bain. J'avais les yeux rougis, et le teint pâle. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui m'intéressait. J'ai lentement relevé mon T-shirt, et j'ai regardé mon torse. Les traces blanches qui quadrillaient ma peau. Je me suis rappelé des mots durs de ceux qui me les avaient causées. De leurs insultes, de leurs coups répétés qui m'ont descendu plus bas que terre. Blaine les avaient vues, bien sûr. mais il ne m'avait jamais posé la moindre question.

_Tu veux les laisser gagner ? Admettre qu'ils t'ont détruit, que tu n'étais donc rien, comme ils le disaient ? Tu veux continuer à vivre dans l'ombre ?_

Non. Parce que j'aime Blaine. Je le sais depuis peu, mais j'en suis sûr.

_Alors ne les laisse pas gagner._

* * *

Il est huit heures. Je frappe chez Blaine. Il m'ouvre les yeux encore endormis, mais ne sourit pas en me voyant. Mon refus de lui répondre lui a fait mal.

" Hey, Kurt. Rentre-donc, tu veux un truc à boire ?"

Il faut que je parle avant que mon courage disparaisse, que les mots ne s'envolent et que je ne choisisse la solution de facilité.

"J'ai passé mes quatre années de lycée à me faire brutaliser à cause de mon homosexualité. Je rentrais couvert de bleus. Et personne autour de moi ne semblait voir à quel point ma vie était un enfer. En avril de l'année dernière, j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de sortir la nuit. Et ils m'ont trouvé. Et laissé les cicatrices que tu as sans doute déjà vues. Je suis resté trois jours à l'hopital. Mais pas de preuves concrètes, alors rien n'a été fait contre eux. Je suis resté enfermé chez moi toute la fin de ma terminale. Santana m'a empêché de sombrer, en m'apportant tous mes cours et en me hurlant dessus en espagnol pour que je sortes de mon lit, et je me suis plongé dans le travail. J'ai sombré dans une sorte de dépression qui a duré tout l'été. Leurs mots, leurs coups m'avait brisé. En septembre, mon père m'a dit de partir à NY, que tout irait mieux là bas. Comme je n'avais plus d'avis sur rien, je suis parti. Et je me suis rendu compte qu'il disait vrai. Qu'ici on pouvait être gay sans se faire violenter. J'ai réuni assez de courage pour aller en cours. Pour te rencontrer. T'embrasser. Je ne t'aime pas depuis que je t'ai vu, parce que j'étais trop brisé pour faire attention à qui que ce soit, mais je t'aime au moins depuis que j'ai senti que ton regard sur moi était différent. Tu m'as sauvé Blaine, tu m'as ramené à la vie. Tu m'as fais découvrir des choses que je pensais ne jamais connaître. Alors pardonne moi de t'avoir fait attendre ainsi, dans l'attente. Mais j'avais peur. Peur de ne jamais retrouver mon courage et de les laisser gagner."

"Et ils ont perdu. Perdu parce que tu es l'être le plus merveilleux que je connaisse. Parce que tu es plus fort qu'eux. Parce que je t'aime."


End file.
